


Devil's Deal

by missingnolovefic



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, BAMF!Carlos, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Movies, Pre-Relationship, not books compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Carlos and Harry make a deal.Jay is totally not jealous when he finds out the two are dating. Nope.





	Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Dave! I hope you like this story :D I saved my debut into DD fandom just for this occassion <3
> 
>  _Disclaimer_ : I have not read the books. The story is based on the movie canon, with a handful of glib references to the events of the first three books thrown in. This is the extent of my knowledge of said events, so the chronology might not match up.

Jay noticed Carlos’ aversion to touch pretty early on.

It wasn’t rare on the Isle, where any form of bodily contact was seldom kind. So Jay registered the way Carlos flinched when somebody grabbed him unexpectedly, the way he tensed when he saw it coming, and filed it away as a weakness to explore. Made it a point to lean in close, the threat of contact bolstering his intimidation factor when he wanted something from him. Mind games that everyone on the Isle played. But he avoided touching him whenever he could, aware of Carlos’ sharp eyes tracking his every move.

He even fancied that Carlos had relaxed somewhat in his presence.

It didn’t explain the sight that greeted him that morning, though. Averse to touch as he was, Carlos never endured even the friendliest gesture for long, shrugging anyone off as soon as he could. Jay had tested those limits himself, and the longest he’d gotten away with it was a casual press of leg to leg for about a minute. The subtler, less threatening the touch, the longer Carlos would tolerate it.

Harry had his arm draped across Carlos’ hunched shoulders for the last five minutes now.

It bugged Jay. There didn’t seem any reason for Carlos to stay under Harry’s arm, tense as the pulled string of a bow. Harry wasn’t threatening him, on the contrary, he seemed to be ignoring the de Vil boy. He talked to some of his crew - Jonas, and what’s-her-name - seemingly content to just. Sit there and hold Carlos. And Carlos just kept still, like a deer caught in the headlights, and endured.

It didn’t make any sense.

Carlos caught his eyes across the street, held his gaze for a long moment. Finally, he started pulling away from Harry, turning his head to break eye contact with Jay. Harry, however, tightened his grip, holding him still. Pulled him closer even, and Jay hadn’t known Carlos could grow anymore tense, but he visibly did. Jay frowned.

“Well, well, I didn’t expect this from you, Jay,” Mal drawled, stepping up beside him. She settled against the wall he was holding up, crossing her arms. Then she followed his gaze and raised a brow. “Jealous?”

Jay tore his eyes away from Carlos. “What?”

“Don’t try and lie to me about your little crush.” Mal tilted her head and smirked. “Everyone knows about you’re thing for Freckles.”

“Me? Got a crush? On _de Vil_?” Jay huffed a laugh, waving her off. “Psssh. Nah.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Mal quirked a brow at him, before letting her gaze roam over the street. She didn’t sound like she believed him.

“Really, I could have anyone I wanted on the entire Isle, and you think I’d go for itty bitty Carlos?” Jay questioned incredulously. “Really?”

“Hmm,” Mal hummed, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. “You got a type, Jay.”

“What, bleached hair? Freckles?” Jay snorted. “What’s de Vil got that I’m supposedly into?”

“Bite,” Mal answered promptly, playfully snapping her teeth at him. She smirked. “You might be an incorrigible flirt, but you don’t actually care to put any effort into any of them, except to prove that you could.”

Jay rolled his shoulders, arching a brow at her. “So? I’m a catch, you gotta admit.”

“Hold your horses, stud,” Mal said, rolling her eyes. Amusement curled around the corners of her mouth. “I’m just saying, you like them feisty.”

“Feisty,” Jay repeated dubiously. He watched as Harry jostled Carlos, who grimaced before blanking his expression. “You sure about that, Mal?”

She just gave him a pointed look, then turned to eye Harry, who was fiddling with his father’s hook.

“So if you don’t care about those two fucking,” Mal drawled, jutting out her chin, “What are you watching them for?”

“Fu-” Jay sputtered, dropping his crossed arms and turning to face Mal, blinking confusedly. “Wait, what?”

“Fucking,” Mal repeated bluntly. When Jay blinked uncomprehendingly, she rolled her eyes. “Ugh. They have been ‘dating’-” Mal made air quotes with her fingers. “-or whatever you wanna call it.”

“Really?” Jay’s brow furrowed, and he glanced across the street, trying to see what she saw. “Who?” His eyes widened, and he whirled on Mal. “Harry and _Carlos_?”

“Uh, duh?” Mal eyed him with downright amusement. “You did know that, right?”

“No!” Jay protested loudly. The pirates across the street looked over, Harry in the middle of caressing Carlos’ cheek with that stupid fucking hook. Jay lowered his voice to a hiss, “What the fuck? Since when?”

“Since last week.” Mal shrugged carelessly, glancing at him from the the corner of her eyes before moving back to study Carlos and Harry in front of them. They watched as Carlos barely contained a flinch, eyes locked with Harry’s.

“How do you know?” Jay demanded, clenching his jaw. His fingers dug into his arms, nails biting crescent marks into his skin.

“Uma told me,” Mal explained, trying to sound nonchalant. Jay shot her a sharp look, filing her tension away for later. “You know how she and Harry are like-” Mal held up her hand and crossed her fingers. “-tight.”

Jay glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut. No need to piss Mal off when she had more information.

“You don’t actually believe that, do you?” he asked incredulously. “Carlos isn’t-” _like that_. Like Jay. “He doesn’t-” _like touch_. Didn’t date at all. Carlos was the kind of guy who stayed distant, aloof- in the background. Watching and judging them in the safety of his mind. Harry on the other hand- “Harry’s such a creep.”

Mal cocked her head, eyeing him intently. Jay shifted on his feet, uncrossed and crossed his arms, uncomfortable under the heavy gaze.

“Why do you care?” Mal finally questioned, blunt as always.

“I don’t,” Jay bit back instantly, bristling. He straightened from his slouch. “It’s just- Harry’s up to something. I’d rather find out now than later.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Mal rolled her eyes. “That’s _totally_ what this is all about.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but Mal held up a hand, stopping him short.

“I mean, not that I don’t agree - Harry is a fucking manipulative bastard - but this isn’t like you. You don’t care about others’ plots if they don’t involve you.” She paused and raised a brow, mouth curving into a smirk. “Unless… You _do_ have a crush, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Jay grumbled, face flushing with heat. “He’s less objectionable than others on this stupid island, that’s all.”

“He’s friends with _Evie_ ,” Mal pointed out causticly, her lip curling up at the mention of the other girl.

“So?” Jay challenged, pushing away from the wall. One last glance back at Carlos - the other pirates had left, leaving him alone with Harry. Something twisted deep in Jay’s gut. “You’re not still holding a grudge for something that happened a decade ago, are you?”

Mal huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Who do you think I am?” she snapped, breezing past him down the street. “Of _course_ I’m holding a grudge.”

Jay snorted, shaking his head, but followed her. He didn’t look back.

 

* * *

 

Carlos stared off into the distance, eyes unfocused as he imagined the machine before his inner eye. He was missing at least two key components, but if he switched out the CPU and maybe upped the RAM, then he could exchange the teflon sheet for-

The hand on his shoulder jostled him, tearing him out of his thoughts. Carlos blinked, before leveling a deeply unimpressed look at Harry.

“You listening to me, darlin’?” Harry smiled widely, eyebrows raised and black-rimmed eyes wild. Carlos scrunched up his nose and suppressed a shiver. He knew Harry was laying it on thick to get a reaction out of him, and he would _not_ give him that pleasure.

“No?” he responded dryly, swallowing down the more snarky comment. Not the right time.

“Aye? Is that so?” Harry inquired fake mildly, a warning note in his voice. Carlos rolled his eyes, but sidestepped the rhetorical question.

“Are you done here?” he asked instead, glancing over to Uma, who was watching them with ill-concealed bemusement. Harry’s expression tightened in anger. Carlos waited another beat, before deciding not to push it.

“I need to be home by six, and I wanted to talk to you first. Alone,” he added with a pointed look at Uma, who raised her hands in surrender and smirked.

“Don’t mind me, lovebirds,” she sing-songed, taking a step back.

Carlos tilted his head, wondering. It was rare to see Uma without Mal, the two had been practically attached at the hip for almost a year now. Where one went, the other usually wasn’t far, and Mal was the possessive type. She didn’t let Uma out of her sight for long. Whatever that thing between them was, nobody could deny they were close.

It was weird to see Uma on her own instead of dogging Mal’s every step.

“Why, you little-!”

Apparently, he said that out loud.

Uma’s face twisted until it resembled a thundercloud. Snarling, she lunged, sharp nails scraping across Carlos’ jacket like claws as he flinched back. But before he could duck under Harry’s arm and retreat further, Harry darted forwards and grabbed Uma’s wrist in a steel-tight vice.

“Ah ah ah,” he tutted, the white of his eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun, his grin maniacal and hard. Uma bared her teeth, and Harry responded in kind. “Don’t forget yourself now, Uma. He’s _mine_.”

Uma tried to tug her arm out of his grasp, but Harry held her tightly. Carlos’ heart beat hard in his throat, and he wet his lips. He hadn’t meant to set her off. Uma and Harry locked eyes, a battle of wills between equally stubborn and proud people. Carlos stared at them wide-eyed, not daring to blink. Finally, Harry lifted his chin, grin stretching. Uma mirrored him, snarling angrily. Then she tugged on her arm again, and Harry let her go.

“Then you better teach him some manners,” she spat, cold eyes turning to Carlos. He froze, holding his breath. Uma narrowed her eyes. “Next time, he might not be this lucky.”

“As you wish, my fair lady,” Harry agreed idly, bowing mockingly. He took a step back and to the side, breaking Carlos’ line of sight, and, more importantly, Uma’s. Carlos let himself be pushed back, taking the protection it offered.

“We meet at noon,” Uma said. Carlos peeked over Harry’s shoulder curiously, and she glared at him. “ _Don’t_ bring the brat.”

“I’ll be there,” Harry promised, waving her off. Then he grabbed Carlos’ wrist, nails digging into the sensitive skin. “Let’s go,” Harry hissed.

Harry dragged him through several alleys before Carlos dug his heels in, shaking off his hand. His wrist hurt, red crescent marks where the nails dug in. Nothing permanent, Carlos assessed quickly, rotating his hand idly. Possibly a bruise. Easy enough to hide with long sleeves.

“ _Don’t_ embarrass me like that again,” Harry snarled, whirling around to face him. Carlos glanced up from inspecting his wrist.

“Since when is Mal persona non grata for Uma?” he asked curiously, ignoring the statement.

Harry eyed him suspiciously for a long moment. Then he relaxed, grin slowly returning to his face.

“Since two days ago. Haven’t you heard about the shrimp incident?” Carlos shook his head mutely. Harry’s grin dimmed. “Don’t ask her about _that_ either.”

Carlos held up his hands in surrender. “I don’t have a death wish,” he protested. And he wouldn’t ask Harry for more information. It was clear he wouldn’t get anything else from him.

“No, just stupid,” Harry said, smirking. Carlos rolled his eyes, paying _that_ statement just as much attention as it deserved. Harry wouldn’t have come to him if he really thought that, and they both knew it.

“When can you smuggle me back onto the ship next?” he inquired instead, changing the topic. “I’ve got most of what I need, so I can start working on it any day now.”

Satisfaction crawled across Harry’s face, creasing the skin around his eyes.

“Not while my dad is home,” he insisted in a bored tone, lounging against the wall. He threw the silver hook up in the air, catching it idly. “Unless you want to swim with the sharks?”

“Can’t very well do repairs while underwater,” Carlos shot back, crossing his arms. Unlike most kids on the isle, he actually knew how to swim - but there was no need to let Harry know why his threats weren’t working. “Besides, if you don’t uphold your end of the deal, neither will I.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, and he grit his teeth.

“I got my hands on the first part, you’ll get it after the first repairs are done.” Harry caught the hook and stepped closer. He pushed the hook under Carlos’ chin, forcing it up. “You better hold up your end, too. There’s nowhere on this isle for you to hide if you fail me.”

“As long as you protect me until the end of our deal, I have no reason to. So really, it’s up to _you_ ,” Carlos pointed out reasonably, raising his chin an inch further. Then he grimaced. “Though I don’t get why you insist on pretending to date.”

Harry dropped the hook and snorted.

“I told you, I don’t want anyone to know about _this_.” He gestured between them. Carlos quirked an eyebrow. Harry leered. “Nobody would believe I suddenly decided to hang out with you. If you weren’t so pathetic, you wouldn’t _need_ my protection.”

Carlos grit his teeth.

“And if you actually had anything _valuable_ to offer in trade,” he shot back, and Harry snarled. Carlos smirked mirthlessly. “I’m not the one who came to you,” he stated pointedly.

Harry turned his back on him, started pacing up and down the alley. Carlos crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. Finally Harry stalked back towards him, sneer firmly in place.

“Day after tomorrow, at noon,” he declared, and Carlos nodded.

“The usual place?” he asked, pushing off the wall. Harry stopped short of him, staring down like he was a particularly bewildering puzzle. Carlos met and held his gaze wordlessly. After a long moment, Harry nodded curtly.

“Noon, sharp,” he repeated, eyes drilling into his. Carlos shrugged and shouldered past him. The uncomfortable weight of Harry’s attention followed him until he cut behind a stall and vanished from view.

A glance at his wristwatch had him cursing. At a quarter to six, he would have to hurry home to make it into his room before Mother returned. He started to run.

 

* * *

 

Things went surprisingly well. Despite his posturing, Harry took his duty of protecting Carlos seriously for the next two weeks. They flew under Captain Hook’s radar, and the few curious eyes who watched them - well, Harry took care of that. They probably assumed they were fucking in there, Carlos thought and wrinkled his nose.

He didn’t know why the old grandfather clock was that important.

He didn’t ask either.

Probably wouldn’t even if he thought Harry would give him a serious answer. Asking questions meant being asked in return, and Carlos valued his privacy above all else. And besides - there was no way he’d get away with trading components _and_ protection if Harry knew what those parts were actually worth and what they were for. Or worse- he might want _in_.

“You alright there?”

The sudden voice startled Carlos out of his thoughts. His head whipped around, his neck muscles straining, and he had to stifle a wince where it pulled at the bruise across his back. He hadn’t made it home in time after the last repairs to the clock yesterday and had to sneak in through the window. Except Jasper had caught him as he’d climbed up the trellis and told Mother. She had been… very displeased, to say the least.

“Carlos?”

Jay watched him with a raised brow, casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His brown eyes were sharp, and Carlos cursed himself. Surely he noticed the grimace, if not the wince. Heat crept up the back of his neck as he stared at Jay, mortified at being caught… wait. What was Jay doing here?

A quick glance around revealed them to be alone, and the heat spread up to his ears.

“What do you want?”

Carlos cringed. That sounded both too aggressive and too snappish to his own ears. Usually he wouldn’t worry but… this was _Jay_.

“Easy there.” Jay held up his hands and laughed awkwardly. “I just wanted to talk to you for a sec. If you have a moment?”

Why was he so stupidly eloquent, too? It wasn’t fair. He already got tall, dark and handsome down in a way that followed Carlos into dreams he never dared lingering on. And his _voice_ … Fuck, it was so stupid, but hearing Jay always made his heart beat faster. Hearing _his name_ in that voice-

“No, I’m too busy just standing here and doing nothing,” Carlos snarked, stomach dropping out as he realized that they _were_ alone. Shit. He took a deep breath and exhaled softly. “What do you _want_ , Jay?”

Jay dropped his hands, expression turning serious.

“I really just wanted to check in with you for a moment.” The corner of his mouth quirked up into what could almost be considered a grin. “You’ve been, uh. ‘Hanging out’ with Harry a lot. Rumour is- well. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright?”

“Oh.”

Carlos stared at Jay stupidly, mouth hanging open. That… that was unexpected. He didn’t realize that Jay worried about him. His stomach churned with butterflies, and he laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“That.”

And- shit, Jay thought he was dating _Harry_. Harry of all people. He knew Jay didn’t get along with the pirates on his best days, but- If he denied it, Harry would have his hide. He’d been very insistent about using _dating_ as an excuse to cover their activities, and he would not appreciate Carlos giving out vital information to someone he saw as an enemy. Jay was tricky, too, he might put the pieces together where Carlos carefully hadn’t tried to.

“It’s, uh. It’s fine?”

Jay eyed him skeptically. Carlos frantically tried to think of something to say to convince him, but his mind was drawing a blank. Instead, he couldn’t let go of the fact that Jay was _concerned_. For _him_. He swallowed. Concerned enough to corner him, away from Harry who might object, or might stop him from speaking his mind, and if he actually was forced to date someone against his will-

Jay wasn’t a knight in shining armour, Carlos knew that. Rationally. Not that he needed someone to rescue him anyway.

“No, really. I’m fine,” Carlos insisted. He put on a smile and hoped that’d be enough. He quickly changed the topic. “Thanks for asking though. I appreciate it. Really. No one else-”

He stopped, smile dropping. Jay’s brow furrowed, his lips curling. Shit. Carlos hadn’t meant to say that.

“Nobody asked about you and Harry?” Jay straightened, pushing off the wall. The muscles in his arm bulged. “Not your mom? Not even Evie?”

“Evie’s been… busy.” An understatement, with what she and Mal had been getting into. Carlos was doing his damndest to stay away from all that. He steadfastly ignored the question about his mother - ha. “I’m not sure she’s actually, uh… aware.”

“She doesn’t know,” Jay asked dubiously. His eyes narrowed. “You’ve been dating Harry for what, three, four weeks now? And she _doesn’t know_?” Jay shook his head in disbelief. “I thought you two were friends?”

“Nobody has _friends_ on the Isle,” Carlos shot back, starting to feel annoyed. What was up with the interrogation, anyway? His brain finally kicked into gear, and Carlos started thinking past his crush. Jay couldn’t possibly actually _care_. What was his goal? Was he fishing for information on Harry? On Evie? What was he trying to gain? Carlos tensed at the thought.

Jay raised his hands again and took a step back.

“Fair enough,” he said agreeably. Carlos crossed his arms.

“And it’s none of your business,” he added sternly. Jay opened his mouth, and Carlos was genuinely curious as to what he’d have to say to that- But then his mouth snapped shut, and he glanced over Carlos shoulder, jaw working. He dropped his hands, and Carlos took the moment to look back over his shoulder.

Harry was swaggering towards them, lips twisted into a dark scowl.

When he turned back, Jay’s straightened from his harmless slouch, body language closing off. For a long, bittersweet moment Carlos wondered if his care might have been genuine after all… Then he shut down the thought, promising himself not to indulge in daydreaming.

“Hello darlin’,” Harry greeted him, dropping his arm around his shoulders. Carlos forced himself to remain loose, to not give away how much he hated this part of their deal. He didn’t want to give Harry more ammunition, who enjoyed making him uncomfortable way too much, for one. And on the other hand, Jay would notice right away.

“Hi,” he replied dryly, eyes not leaving Jay’s, who glanced suspiciously between him and Harry.

“This guy’s not been botherin’ you too much, has he, darlin’?” Harry asked sweetly, threateningly. Carlos cocked his head, not looking at Harry.

“No,” he said slowly, deliberately. “He hasn’t.” He swallowed the knot down his throat and added, “Not yet.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed, fingers caressing over Carlos’ cheek and forcing him to look at Harry. Carlos kept his face blank, trying not to let any of his inner turmoil show. “That so, darlin’?”

“Yes,” he said flatly. Harry searched his face for a long moment before letting go and stepping forward, between Carlos and Jay.

“Anything _else_ , little thief?” Harry asked mockingly. Jay arched a brow at him.

“What’s it to you, shark boy?” he shot back, and Carlos had to stifle a snort. He hadn’t heard that nickname before.

“Oh? Didn’t you know?” Harry sneered, stepping back and wrapping his arm around Carlos’ waist. Carlos grunted as he was pulled closer. “Me and Carlos-dearie, we’re… well.” Harry’s grin grew wider. “Let’s just say, I got there first.”

Carlos blinked rapidly, feeling slightly confused. He hadn’t realized it was a competition. That _he_ was a prize to be fought over- Jay watched them grimly, and Carlos felt his stomach sink. Then the anger welled up, turning his skin hot red. Oh, Harry was gonna _pay_ for that comment later. He was as good as done with the repairs, just needed to adjust one small thing really, but he was gonna leave him _hanging_ -

“Isn’t he _just_ the cutest?” Harry drawled, and Carlos elbowed him in the side. “Aww, don’t be like that, _darlin’_.”

There was a note of warning in his voice that Carlos promptly ignored. Jay’s sharp gaze turned to his, and there was a question in his eyes that made Carlos’ heart skip a beat. He nodded once, just a subtle dip of his chin, and Jay relaxed immediately. He slouched, pushing his hands into his pockets, and shot Harry a droll look.

“I doubt your _boyfriend_ appreciates your talk,” he drawled, turning on his heels and sauntering away. But before he left, he tossed one more comment over his shoulder, “He’s not a piece of meat, after all.”

Silence descended on them as Jay left. His parting words whirred through Carlos’ head, distracting him even from the uncomfortable pressure around his waist. It was rather well known that Jay chased skirts for thrills. He wasn’t shy about bragging about it either, even if he never shared any details.

He was jarred out of his thoughts as his back suddenly hit the wall, teeth clicking together. Harry scowled down at him, hand pinning his shoulder.

“What did he _want_ ,” he snarled, close to frothing. Carlos slowly raised a pointed eyebrow.

“That’s really none of _your_ business, either.”

A fist hit the stone above his head, and Carlos couldn’t contain his flinch in time. Harry eyed him darkly for a long moment, then bared his teeth.

“Fine. Be like that, fur boy.” His grin widened, a wild look in his eyes. “But you know he just wants into your pants because he thinks _I_ beat him there, don’t you?”

“Who says I want him there?” Carlos bit back, a terrible feeling crawling up his spine. He pushed Harry away, stepping after him. “For that matter, _you_ better keep any comments about such matters to yourself, or I will make _very_ sure everyone knows the truth.”

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” Harry barked, face twisted into a dark scowl.

“Try me, Hook,” Carlos challenged him. Harry’s jaw worked, but he didn’t say anything. Carlos raised his chin, lifting his backpack from the grass. “Thought so. You brag about bagging me, and everyone will know _everything_ about our trade.” He hitched his bag over his shoulder, staring Harry dead in the eye. “Now walk me home, _like a good boyfriend_.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Harry grit out, sloping his arm over Carlos’ shoulders almost as if in retaliation. “You better be done soon, though, or else-”

“Just get me back on the ship,” Carlos shot back. “It’s just a matter of time at this point. _You_ figure it out.”

They walked in silence. The spark of triumph even made the arm around his neck bearable. He’d _won_ that exchange, and they both knew it. Carlos bit down his grin.

 

* * *

 

It took another two weeks for the annoyance to outweigh the gains, and Carlos finally told Harry the repairs were done. They parted more or less amicably at the end of the deal, both convinced they got the better part of the trade. Carlos was fine with letting Harry believe he pulled one over him - no sense in letting him in on what a total rip-off it was.

He strolled down the street on his way home - alone for the first time in over a month, but he wasn’t worried. Word still had to spread about their ‘break-up’, and even then he gave it at least a week before people tried to start anything. They’d wait first to see how things played out between Harry and him. If Harry was still feeling… _possessive_. If they got back together.

As he strolled down the street, he spied a familiar face. Jay was napping fruits from one of the vendors as he sauntered by. An apple slipped into a pouch here, a banana vanishing into his coat. The sight of him reminded Carlos sharply that Jay was the only person to inquire about his well-being during the entire trade. Carlos bit his lip, then turned and followed Jay down the alley.

He kept his distance while Jay stole a trinket here, some jewelry there. He didn’t give any indication of noticing his tail. Then Jay took a sharp turn into a dead-end, and Carlos ducked in behind him.

His back hit the wall with a thud and an arm pressed against his throat the moment he turned the corner.

“Why are you follo-” Brown eyes blinked, startled, and then widened. “Carlos?”

“Hey.” Carlos swallowed, and the pressure on his throat abruptly vanished.

“Were you following me?” Jay sounded less harsh now, more confused.

“Uh, yeah,” Carlos admitted, rubbing at his arm. Oh shit, this was a stupid idea. Why was he doing this again? “I, uh. Wanted to talk to you.”

Jay’s frown took on a distinctively worried slant.

“Is everything okay? Is this about Harry?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Carlos hurried to assure him, mouth tipping into a smile. “And, uh. About Harry…”

“Yes?” Jay’s eyes sharpened. Carlos grin turned sheepish, and he shrugged.

“We, uh. Broke up. So, you know,” he rambled, fixating on a point above Jay’s shoulder. Why he felt the need to tell Jay was beyond him, but Jay’s reactions set his stomach fluttering. “Youcanstopworrying.”

Jay watched him impassively for a long moment. Carlos fidgeted with his sleeves, pulling them over his fingers.

“Is that why you’re running around on your own?” Jay finally asked, face a blank mask. Carlos bristled.

“I can take care of myself,” he spat, and Jay _laughed_ , the asshole.

“Not what I meant-” He chuckled, taking a step back and raising his hands. Then he waggled his eyebrows. “But good to know.”

Carlos squinted at him, but Jay seemed sincere, if far too amused for Carlos’ tastes. Jay watched him back with glittering eyes.

“So Harry’s not gonna object if I offer to walk you home, then?” he finally asked, mouth curving upwards. Carlos arched a delicate brow.

“That depends,” he shot back.

“Oh, yeah?” Jay shifted, flexing the muscles on his arms. Carlos let his gaze drop to trace the movement. Jay smirked. “On what?”

“On whether or not you offer, for one,” Carlos drawled, gaze slowly crawling up Jay’s chest before meeting his eyes steadily. His answer startled another laugh out of Jay, his warm, brown eyes dancing with amusement.

“And if I offer?” he asked lowly, and his voice rolled down Carlos spine like honey. He had to suppress a shiver.

“Then it’s up to me to take you up on it, isn’t it?” Carlos quirked an eyebrow, grinning up at Jay. “Shall we?”

Jay snorted, but offered him his arm, as if he were a real gentleman. Carlos shot him a quizzical look, but hooked his elbow through Jay’s. They walked down the street in silence, drawing quite a few curious eyes.

“I can walk you home from school for the next week or so,” Jay offered quietly. Carlos had to strain his ears to actually hear his murmur. “Just until the thing with Harry blows over.”

Carlos bit his lip. “I’m not worried.”

Jay eyed him from the corner of his eyes. “Offer stands.”

“Thanks.” Carlos ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. He had to be blushing, with how hot his cheeks felt. “I might take you up on that.”

Not because he was worried Harry might come after him, for any sort of slight or revenge. He had too much leverage on the other boy for now. But Jay nodded, satisfied by his answer, and Carlos felt too hot in his skin, anchored only by the point of contact where they hooked arms. That touch alone was worth it. Not crawling creepily like Harry’s fingers brushing over his skin, not the heavy, suffocating weight of Harry’s arm around his neck. No, it was light and solid and warm. Nice, where touch rarely was, and Carlos soaked in every second of it.

To relive this moment every day for a week? Hell yes was he gonna take Jay up on his offer.

To his utter dismay his stomach grumbled as they turned onto the street leading towards his house. Jay laughed, unlocking their arms and stepping away from him. Disappointment sank like a heavy weight in his stomach.

“Here, catch,” Jay called out, and Carlos raised his hands instinctively, fingers closing around a hard, red… orb? He glanced down at the apple, blinking slowly. “Go on, it’s yours.”

He’d seen Jay steal the fruit earlier, Carlos realized. He must have been saving it for later, or wanted it himself. Carlos couldn’t just- He glanced up to see Jay watching him, positively vibrating with anticipation. Carlos bit into the apple, closing his eyes and savouring the sweet juice. When he opened them again, Jay was grinning smugly down at him.

“Good?”

“Yeah.” Carlos licked his lips. Was he imagining things, or did Jay’s gaze drop to his mouth right then? “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Jay shrugged and took a step back. Carlos glanced up - they were nearly at Hell Hall. “Seriously, anytime. Offer stands.”

Carlos glanced down at the apple, up at his house, and then back at Jay, a hopeful, expectant look in his eyes. He took another bite to buy himself time, chewed and swallowed.

“Sure,” he agreed flippantly, and Jay’s face brightened. It set butterflies fluttering through his stomach. “Why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still cackling over the de Vil's Deal pun. Don't mind me.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment :D I'd love to hear from you! New fandom's are always exciting and nerve-wreaking.


End file.
